The Possibility Of Endless Love
by calliopesfucks
Summary: Andre is a 28 year old health policies teacher in an odontology university. He is engaged to a beautiful woman named Agnes. but is she the person he wants to be with for the rest of his life?


It was 8am, Andre was getting ready to go the university. Health Policies can be very boring, so he always try to make jokes while explaining it. He spent almost an hour trying to put his black curls in their ways, but it wouldn't happen so he just gave up. It was a cold morning so he put his dark blue scarf and went to the university. When Andre got into his car, he got a call from Agnes, his fiancée, or as he likes to say to himself, "his biggest mistake." Agnes was a pretty woman, she had a long, between curled and wavy hair. She had light brown eyes and a big smile. Andre loved Agnes, but not the "I want to spend the rest of my life with you" way. He took the phone.

- Hey sweetie!

- Hey Agnes.

- Are you going to the university right now?

- Yep. I just got into my car.

- Oh.. OK. I just wanted to call you and say I love you. Have a good day!

- I love you too. Bye.

Andre hanged up and stared at the phone for a few seconds. After that, he put his head against the steering wheel and said to himself 'I can't do this anymore'. He and Agnes dated for two years, and in the night he was going to break up with her, her grandmother died. He couldn't left her that way, so he waited until she had accepted it. He tried again, but before he had a chance, her family got him first and gave him Agnes' grandmother ring. They really like Andre and somebody started the rumor he was going to propose. Andre was always a really shy guy who had no idea of how to get out of trouble, so he proposed. And there they were.

Andre was really close to his sister, Sylvia. She knew her brother didn't love Agnes that way, but he never told her the reason. Until her birthday last month. Andre couldn't hide it anymore. Sylvia got kind of confused, but she loved her brother in a way she would support him in every decision he would make.

He arrived to the university 3 minutes before the class. He got a cup of coffee and went to class. In his way, he found the reason. The reason why he wouldn't marry Agnes. The reason why he would get crazy because he would wake up and go to sleep thinking about it. The reason that makes his heart beat faster.

Mariana.

The most gorgeous 28 year old General Anatomy teacher. She had straight, a little bit wavy, black hair, a bit longer than her shoulders, and the most beautiful light green, almost yellow, eyes. She had a little bit of dark circles, but it was nothing next to her beauty. Mariana is the type of woman who any boy (or girl) who would meet her, would fall in love. Anyone who'd look at all the male students' eyes when she arrived, would definetly see how sparkly they would get.

She was talking to another teacher, and when she saw Andre passing, she gave him a smile.

Although they were friends, everytime Mariana looked into Andre eyes, his heart couldn't help but skip a beat. He was in love with her. He was completely in love with her. Every minute of his day he was thinking about her and dreaming out loud about their if/then lives. Andre's biggest wish was to pass these feelings he had for Mariana to Agnes.

The bell ranged and all of them went to class

After the first class, Andre went to the classroom Mariana was teaching, because it was the class he was supposed to teach. He walked fast, hoping he could give her a look one more time. But when he arrived, she was already gone.

- Okay, peeps. Open your books on page 46.

He erased the board, staring at Mariana's beautiful numbers. After he erased it all. He turned to the class and said

- Mariana is amazing, isn't she?

Everybody agreed. Andre was closest to the three students who sit in the front next to him, Julia, Lucas and Patricia. Andre is very close to them. He even considered about telling them how he felt about Mariana, but he let it go after. He was considering it back.

- So, you guys had general anatomy before?

- Yup. - Lucas said

- Mariana is just the most awesome teacher, right.

- Yes! - All three of them said.

Andre really wanted to tell them how he felt, so they could maybe ask Mariana about him. He really liked all of them, and he felt like he could trust the three.

- Hey, guys. Can you guys stay here after class? I kinda wanted to talk to you three about something.

They said yes, and when the class was over, the three stayed, worried, looking at him.

- What I'm about to say to you three, is something really personal, so I'd like to know if I could really trust you and you wouldn't say it to anybody, because I see the three of you more as friends than students. So, can I trust you?

- Yes, of course. - Julia said, and Patricia and Lucas agreed

Andre was cold. The only person that knew about it was his sister and he was about to say it to three more people.

- Okay, umm.. You guys know I'm engaged. And uh...

Patricia touched his hand.

- Andre, you can trust us.

Andre smiled a little bit.

- I don't want to marry Agnes. I love her, but not in the way I should. I'm in love with someone else.

All of them got shocked, but they knew the biggest was coming.

- Uh... I'm in love with Mariana.

All of them got paralised. Julia was the first one to come back to herself.

- Do you mean, our general anatomy Mariana?

He said "yes" with his head. They were all shocked, but a little happy.

- I know this is huge, but I'd really appreaciate if you don't say this to anybody. Not even your closest friends. Please.

- We won't. We promise. - Lucas said.

- So...um...

- Okay. We first have to know what Mariana thinks of you before you do anything. Lucas is the person that asks all the weird questions all the time, so know he will start asking questions to her about you. Patricia and I are girls, so we can get closer to her. But Andre, you will do the hardest job: make her fall in love with you.

Andre's eyes twitched for a couple of seconds.

- WHAT

- What what? - Julia was confused

- WHAT WHAT THE WHAT

- Dude, you gotta help me out here.

- I don't want to make her fall in love with me. I just-

- Well, you didn't tell us that for nothing, right? - Patricia was even more confused

- Right, but..

- We will help you get the girl, silly! - Julia explained

- I don't know...

- Andre, do you really love her?

- I've never felt like this before. But I had a mysterious coffee this morning so I'm not sure I-

- You are getting the girl and we will help you with everything you need. But first, you have to do something about Agnes.

Andre knew he had to break up with Agnes. But he didn't know the worst was coming.


End file.
